An Army of Angels Stands In Our Way
by opaque-girl
Summary: They meet on a lonely street on midnight unintentionally, with a common goal to die - but death wasn't that easy. They try again and again until they begin to wonder themselves - does fate really want them to die? *Romance/Humor, not angst
1. Prologue

**Okay guys, I'm finally started a multi-chaptered fic – and yes, it would be completed, so don't worry. There might be a lot of things you might not understand here, but patience darlings. It will all be revealed soon. This is loosely based on the Indian movie "Anjaana Anjaani" so credit for the story entirely goes to the movies' director.**

**Also I'm not JK Rowling and this is just fanfiction guys. This is all set after book seven, and it ignores the epilogue. The rest, is sadly the same. This takes place one year after epilogue.**

**This fic would have been incomplete with my beta, Mew – Thank you Mew :D**

**Prologue**

"You - just do it. Take a deep breath and do it. Don't - don't think. That's what I do."

He turned around, wondering where the voice came from. There was no one behind him.

"Hey - here. I'm here."

He looked downward and his eyes met the darkest shade of mud he had ever seen. He vaguely remembered seeing the eyes before but where, he had no idea. The girl was drunk, clearly drunk and there was a bottle of Muggle whiskey in her hand. She took another sip of it and slurred something he couldn't make out. But the girl - she didn't look like a Muggle. There was something about her appearance - something he couldn't place his finger on.

"Have I seen you before?" he asked her.

"Good Lord, Malfoy. Of course you've - not only, not only that but," she started giggling, "Malfoy, you've bugged me since the last seven years and you don't even remember who I am?" She laughed.

"No?"

"You're craaazyyyy, Malfoy. Look at this," she said, taking a strand of her dark orange red hair and holding it out to him.

"Weasley? Is that you?" Understanding dawned on him, finally. He didn't get it, though - what was she doing here, on the Tower Bridge?

"Of course, Malfoy. Now, where were we? Oh yes, you were jumping. See, just take a deep breath and plunge in. Don't think too much."

"What are you doing here, Weasley?"

"Now, what does one normally do on a famous suicide bridge? Let me think - Dance? Nah. Maybe ice-skating?" she asked sarcastically, taking another gulp of her whiskey. "Okay well, now I'm done with drinking. It's time to JUMP!" She got up from the ground, waving her hands around wildly, before placing them on the steel in front of her.

"Weasley, are you here to kill yourself?"

"Of course, Malfoy. Wasn't that obvious?" she slurred, climbing the sides of the bridge.

"Yes, yes."

It was funny really. They were both there to die, they both wanted someone to stop them, yet they didn't stop each other.

"Okay so let's jummmmp!" Ginny sang, standing on top of the last bar.

She was about to dive in - just about to when, Draco noticed, a flash of light caught her eye. Both turned towards it, towards the flash of light which disturbed them, and he could barely make out three muggle guards under it, shouting at them to get down. They probably understood what the two were about to do. Draco looked at Ginny and instantly they both jumped. There was no time to waste.


	2. Chapter 1: The Hospital

It feels great to be back. I know I come and disappear, but this time, I want to finish this story. I hope some of you are still interested in my fic, and I hope you enjoy it.

I wanted to revise this chapter first before posting the new chapter, so this is the revised chapter two. There are some additions, and some better writing, and I hope you enjoy it.

The next chapter should be out by the end of this weekend, if not tomorrow itself.

As always, all the characters and the universe of Harry Potter belongs to the one and only, JK Rowling.

**He opened his eyes and found himself lying in a mysterious 's-like place. He doubted this was hell - it was far too calm. He looked down and found himself covered in green sheets. Around him were some strange looking cupboards and knobs. The only thing he could say safely about the place was that it was clearly Muggle. Other than that, Draco Malfoy knew nothing. He got up from the stiff bed and slowly made his way towards the door. Once safely out, he ran towards the exit, glancing behind often to see if someone was following him. That's when he bumped into her - the she-Weasel, dressed in similar clothes as him, except that hers were shorter.**

**"Ahhhh!" she screamed.**

**"Shhhh. What are you doing here?" he asked angrily.**

**She pushed her nose up and turned around without answering him. He turned to the other side, making his way towards the door. But the Muggle nurse caught him and refused to let him go, pushing him in the direction from where he came from. They entered the room he had found himself in, and the nurse forced him into the bed.**

**"Let me go home!" He screamed at her.**

**"Not until we assess that you are fit to return home, mentally and physically." She replied, opening a file which had been laying on the chest draw next to his bed.**

**"They are going to imprison me here forever," He feared. He thought of apparating home, but he knew it wouldn't be a viable option, given the fact that apparition was not possible in most Muggle buildings. He could stun the nurse and make a dash for it, but the ministry had laws - screw the ministry.**

**"Stupefy," he whispered, taking his wand out of his pocket, where he had tucked it in earlier, and the nurse fell to the ground with a thud.**

**And then he ran - out of the room, through the corridors and finally out of the fire exit door. He climbed down the first of several rickety ladders, and his foot cranked upon the floor. Thup, Thup, Thup.**

**"Why are you following me?"**

**Apparently, that's where she had been going. His footsteps made her turn around and Ginny Weasley faced him, questioningly.**

**"I can't help it - you're so attractive, Weasley," he replied sarcastically, walking past her. "What happened to you?" he asked, inquiring about the white strap around her neck.**

**"After we jumped and they rescued us, I tried jumping again - and I fell."**

**"And that's all that happened to you?"**

**"I didn't fall off the bridge, I fell on the bridge itself - I was that drunk," she replied dryly, making her way down.**

**"You seriously wanted to die?" Wasn't she supposed to be happy in this post-war world? Wasn't this all she fought for?**

**"No - I was just practicing," she groused, hopping off the last step of the ladder. "What happened to you?"**

**"Before coming to drown, I had tried to die in front of a Muggle car," he grunted.**

**"And you failed as well?"**

**"Obviously,"**

**"Are you going to try again?" she inquired softly.**

**"Yeah. You?"**

**She nodded her head. She turned and looked at him, and then started walking in the opposite direction, turning around when she reached the end of the deserted lane. He could briefly make out ghastly figures of two Muggle policemen talking to each other, inches away from her. One look at them and Draco grabbed her by the waist, pulling her back into the lane, and into a gloomy corner.**

**"What are you doing?" she hissed, fighting against him.**

**"Shhhh," he breathed, closing his hand over her mouth. "Look at our clothes. They will think we are running away from the Asylum. Don't look at me with those eyes, Weasley - I have no interest in you. Zilch, zero. Get that straight," he said rudely, taking his hands away from her waist and pushing her away.**

**She brushed some hair away from her eyes and looked at him expectantly, opening her mouth and then closing it.**

**"Am I supposed to be relieved or think why you aren't interested in me? Not that I want you to be interested in me - if you know what I mean," she added.**

**"God - What am I doing with this crazy Weasel?" he mumbled to himself, walking away from her. Where the fuck had he landed himself?**

**"Hey!" she called out behind him, running towards him until she stood right there, next to him. "These frocks look so funny from behind - " she started, but his expression cut her off. "So what's the plan - "**

**"Leave me alone, okay?" he told her. He had enough - he really did. The Ministry had stripped them of everything they had, and the last year had been nothing short of hell. He couldn't bear this any longer. But the stupid Weasel - she wouldn't even let him die peacefully.**

**"You know, Malfoy, I thought this past year would have changed you - but zilch, zero. You're still the same - an ass, like always,"**

**"I am glad to have corrected your misconception then," he retorted back dryly.**

**"But I still want to ask you," she continued, pretending not to hear him, **

**"Can we do this together?"**

**He turned to look at her and stared at her like she had grown wings. **

**"Listen, this isn't some Quiditch tournament that we can play together - stop eating my brain and go away."**

**"I'm just saying it because I wanna make sure it happens," she mumbled, looking down at her hands."I have been trying for a long time, but I keep failing. I just think - maybe if we do this together, it would work. I have always been dependant in life. I always need that push. So please," she requested.**

**He looked at her and nodded, "Fine. It sounds weird, but given our situation, okay. How do you wanna do it?"**

Review, and I will update quickly, I promise!


End file.
